


Beneath That Strong Disguise

by disneysdumbass



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneysdumbass/pseuds/disneysdumbass
Summary: "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?""Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you."





	Beneath That Strong Disguise

**Midnight struck. It was officially 14th of February.**

Yet another akuma attack comes to an end. The swarm of ladybugs fixes everything and purifies the akumatized villain.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir say as they end the battle. The sudden sound of a beep alerts both of them.

"I gotta go, Bye Kitty!" Ladybug said as usual.

Chat Noir usually let her go but this time he held her hand. "No! I need to tell you something."

"No Chat, We both are about to transform back. Our identities must remain a secret! You know its dangerous!!!!" Ladybug said, stubbornly.

She tried to leave but Chat wasn't letting go of her hand. "But..." Chat sighed and pretended to smile as he let go of her hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day, M'lady."

"Happy Valentine's Day, my sweet kitty!" Ladybug returned his smile as she turned to leave.  

He said as he watched her jump on the roofs. _"Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"_

Adrien fell on his bed, disappointed. Plagg tried to cheer him up "I am sure she agree one day, Kid, one day!"

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The following day.**

The bell at Collège Françoise Dupont rang, indicating the start of school.

Marinette had created a letter for Adrien and was planning to read it out to him. Alya encouraged her as Adrien's limo arrived at the school.

When Adrien came out, Marinette went infront of him. Adrien greeted her as usual, "Hi Marinette!" And as usual, Marinette was stammering "Hi A-adrien! I-I made this for y-you!" She struggled to open the letter. 

But before she could start reading, Chloe came and pushed her away so that she can talk to Adrien.

"Hey Adrikins!" She tried to kiss him, but as usual he leaned away. Chloe then pulled him inside the school and gave her a mean look, so that she would have no time to talk to Adrien. Marinette saw everything. Chloe ruined her chances with Adrien... again. She always does this. This was too much, she couldn't handle it this time.

She ran to the nearest park and sat down. She opened the letter and began to read it. _"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you."_

When she finished, the whole letter was soaked with tears. "But you will never be mine." She said to herself.

**Somewhere in Paris**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a villain named Hawkmoth smiled. "Can't confess her feelings to her love because her rival spoils her chances... Revenge... Just the right person I need."

Hawkmoth fills one of his moths with dark, negative energy. "Go my little akuma, go and evilise her!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!!!  
> I am sorry if this one-shot is really short! This is one of the first one-shots I have done, so I apologise if its short.


End file.
